What Is Destiny
by Perryels
Summary: "Why, it's you and me, of course!" A collection of MidoTaka stories.
1. Quirks

**Happy first of the month! To start it off, here is another MidoTaka.**

* * *

**1. Quirks**

Sometimes, Takao would ramble on about Midorima's quirks. How cute he thought they were despite how weird they could get—like Shin-chan sleeping with a nightcap on (how Takao knew this was because of their ever-so often sharing the room together during training camp in the summer), because seriously, "Who even does that anymore?" Takao chuckled.

Takao's favourite—which was how Midorima got so paranoid about fortunes and luck that he'd even go so far as to get Takao's _own_ lucky item. It was as if Shin-chan actually_ cared_ about him—though, that wasn't quite the case since Scorpios were actually ranked last that day, and Midorima just didn't want Takao's 'bad luck' rubbing off on him since they spent most of the day together.

"How mean! It can't be that bad!" Takao huffed, rejecting the bottle of vinegar Midorima had handed to him.

"Take it!"

"No!" Takao pushed the bottle away. Sure enough, the bottle had slipped out of Midorima's hold, fell, and broke. The two reeked of vinegar during class.

And there was so much more Takao wouldn't be able to talk about all at once. But that didn't mean that he was going to stop anytime soon. Even though Midorima was prominently blushing and wanted nothing more than for Takao to shut up, because he was feeling pretty much embarrassed.

Of course, Midorima wasn't going to admit that. So he simply got up from his seat, made up some lame excuse, like forgetting his lucky item at some place, and left before Takao could look back up at him and his crimson flushed face.

"Where are you going, Shin-chan?"

"Lucky…item…!"

As Midorima quickly made his way out, Takao chuckled to himself. Shin-chan's lucky item was right under his desk (Takao remembered Midorima keeping it in there earlier—come on. He was a bit more perceptive than Midorima gave him credit for) and thought that Shin-chan flustering when he couldn't control the situation was one of his favourite quirks, too.


	2. Stare

******Krissy and I have very active imagination.**

* * *

**2. Stare**

Midorima was tying his shoe laces when he noticed a shadow loom over him. He looked up with only his eyes to see that Takao was in front of him, bent over with his hands perched on his knees, and just…_watching_ him. Midorima sighed. "What is it?"

Takao shook his head. "Nothing…"

The shooter went back to his laces and after he was done, he made his way to the court. Sure enough, Takao had followed right behind him. As if sensing this, Midorima turned around. "Stop that."

The latter didn't reply. Midorima, on the other hand, decided to ignore him and got started on some shooting. But right then, it was as if he could_ feel_ Takao's stare just _boring_ into him. It was unnerving, and it obviously disrupted his concentration.

"Stop that!" Midorima finally snapped. When suddenly, he had to take several steps away, shocked upon facing Takao who was merely just centimeters away from him. Had he been standing that close all this time? If they were similar in height, their noses would have already touched!

"What in the world are you doing, Takao?!"

Takao giggled, and simply said, "Let's have a staring contest, Shin-chan!" He sat down on the floor and patted the seat next to him.

Midorima rolled his eyes. "No."

"C'mon! Please?"

Midorima scoffed in reply, but was hit on the hip with the basket ball that ever so conveniently rolled towards Takao's way. "What the—!" Midorima sputtered. When he turned back to the perpetrator, he was already being given that look he could never say no to. So with a groan, Midorima said, "Fine. But you have to stop this nonsense afterwards, do you understand?" and sat in front of Takao.

Takao nodded, "Of course, Shin-chan! Whatever you say."

And so Midorima and Takao spent the next few minutes of practice staring idly at each other.

"You blinked," Midorima said, looking straight into Takao's silvery-blues.

"No. _You_ did…"

And that was how Takao used the staring game as an excuse to stare into Midorima's lovely emeralds.

"Takao, you blinked again."

"No, I didn't." Though Takao _did_ actually blink, he had no plans of stopping the game anytime soon. The funny thing was, Midorima didn't seem to mind at all anymore.

In the opposite end of the court, Kimura was trying his best to hold Miyaji back.

"Kimura, they're being gross! I'll run them over!"


	3. Breakfast

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys are lovely.**

* * *

**3. Breakfast**

Takao woke up to the feeling of Midorima's warm bed, comfortably snuggled under the sheets—Shin-chan had tucked him in even after he'd already gotten up. Takao smiled in content, let go of the pillow he somehow ended up hugging, and hopped off bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and Shin-chan's oversized shirt.

Takao did a few stretches before making his way outside. He got a good whiff of coffee brewing and slightly burnt food, and followed the scent to the kitchen. There he saw Shin-chan standing in front of the stove, and as just as Takao had thought, attempting to cook something up.

Takao chuckled. "Good morning, Shin-chan…"

"Ah, Takao, you're awake." The taller man turned back. "I made…_am making_ breakfast…" The burning smell grew stronger, and Midorima frantically turned off the switch of the stove. "Was…"

Takao had to commend Shin-chan. Although, the guy knew he wasn't the best person you could put in the kitchen to make a meal for you, it didn't stop him from trying.

"Do you like fried rice?"

The contents in the pan were black and almost ashen when Takao took a peek. He got a piece of what looked like a grain of rice and put it in his mouth. "It's a little…bitter."

Midorima sighed. "You don't say. Well, what do you want? I can toast bread for you."

"Actually…" Takao trailed off in a languid slur, eyes slanted. "I'm not hungry for bread… Or food."

"Huh? Then what?"

A little smirk played on the corners of Takao's lips as he pulled Midorima by the waist band and dragged him into the bedroom


	4. Warm

**YOU GUYS ALL THE KNB S2 STUFF I CANNOT HANDLE THE AWESOMENESS.**

**Please enjoy this~**

* * *

**4. Warm**

It turned out that it really _was_ a cold day. Takao inwardly cursed himself for not listening to Shin-chan. Now he had to suffer the brittle cold seeping into hands because he decided not to bring his mittens, because he thought, "Psh. I can take the weather no problem." _He was so wrong_. What's more is that all he was wearing was a sweater. And his pant pockets weren't of much help. Where was he going to shove his hands for warmth now?

"Brrr…" Takao's teeth chattered as he intensely rubbed his hands together, breathing on it every so and so seconds to keep them from going numb.

With all that shivering and shaking Takao was doing, it was no surprise that Midorima had noticed him.

"What's wrong, Takao?"

"A-ah! It's nothing!" Takao smiled halfheartedly.

Midorima knew it was an obvious lie, of course. "You're cold, aren't you?"

Takao's smile faltered and he laughed sheepishly. "Yeah… You're right. But I'm fine!"

"Well, it _is_ your fault. I_ did_ warn you."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Takao spat and turned away, continuing to rub his hands.

When, suddenly, he felt warmer ones over his own. Then the next thing Takao knew was that Midorima had grabbed his freezing hand and shoved it inside the pocket of his coat. The inside of the pocket was warm, even more so when he was sharing it with Shin-chan's unbandaged right hand.

Takao looked away, flushing slightly. "T-thanks…"

As if mirroring Takao, Midorima had looked away, too—doing this as he laced his fingers with Takao's. "Sure…" They both smiled silently to themselves.

"Uh, Shin-chan? What about the other one?" Takao inquired later on, now feeling his other hand go numb.

"That's not my problem anymore!"


	5. Tiny

**5. Tiny**

"Shin-chan. Put it back." Takao stared up at Midorima with furrowed eyebrows, arms across his chest, and looking quite furious.

"Takao, you're being unreasonable."

"Shin-chan," Takao repeated. This time with more edge. "Put. _It._ Back."

Midorima rolled his eyes and with a sigh, granted his partner's wishes. "I simply don't understand you."

Takao had then taken a few steps on the step ladder and reached for the book that Midorima had just put back previously.

"Takao, I do _not_ understand you," Midorima said again.

The point guard faced him. "You make me feel tiny!"


	6. Sleep

**I have two readers who review regularly and I want to thank you for taking time to do so in spite of all the short chapters! I would also, of course, like to thank everyone else who had subscribed/faved this story. I am a happy author ;v;**

* * *

**6. Sleep**

Takao tossed around in his futon for how many times that night now—he wasn't sure. He lost count. It had been hours ago since captain Ootsubo deemed it 'lights out', but even after all the time had passed, Takao still couldn't get to sleep.

Sighing in frustration, Takao threw his sheets off of him and sat up. Maybe a good stretching of the muscles would help him relax. Takao then scanned the room, and he realized that it wasn't too dark that he couldn't see anything, nor was it too bright that he could distinguish every object clearly. Oh, but what great luck he had for he was able to vividly see Midorima's features (the shooter was sleeping near the window).

Takao scooted closer to him, a grin playing on his lips. He whispered excitedly to himself, "Heh. Shin-chan's asleep!" And to be sure, he even waved a hand in front of Midorima. Of course, Takao gained no response. Satisfied with this, Takao snickered and got himself comfortable in a lotus position, just right beside his sleeping teammate. "Wow, Shin-chan has a nice sleeping face," he mused. "There's no sign of his grumpiness at all!"

Watching Midorima was not enough, though. Takao moved even closer, enough that he could hear the sleeping figure's breathing pattern. "He's so calm…"

Suddenly, Takao had a thought—a very _interesting_ thought. He pulled back, the grin on his face growing wider. And with a chuckle, Takao pinched Midorima's nose. He stayed like that for a few seconds and only let go when Midorima's expression changed—brows furrowed, and frowning. _Did he actually feel it? How cute!_ Takao did this for a couple of more times until he decided that he was going to burst out laughing if he went on.

But, oh no, Takao wasn't done _yet._ Next, he tried tickling Midorima by blowing into his ear. The latter did nothing at first. But when Takao continued, as if unconsciously sensing this, Midorima's hand flew to his ear. Takao was almost smacked if he hadn't pulled back on time.

"Oops…"

Takao hummed to himself and thought that it was time to stop_ for real_. Because after all, what was annoying Shin-chan if he didn't get to witness his precious reactions? It was less the fun.

But Takao _did_ want to try one last thing.

_Just…_ He thought, _what if…_ And brought his face down so he was hovering over Midorima. _He won't…_ Takao moved closer, their faces just centimeters apart. _Know…_ And took a deep breath in, _He's…_ Shut his eyes tight. _Asleep…_ And pressed his lips firmly, but gently on Midorima's own.

Takao pulled away. And blushing like mad, he quickly jumped back into his futon and hid under the covers.

Sixty seconds later, Takao was fast asleep.

Midorima, on the other hand, turned around away from Takao. His green eyes were half lidded as he brought the tips of his fingers to his lips. He felt his cheeks burn red. _He felt it._

* * *

**I actually had a pun for that line 'lights out', except it's set in Teikou with the MiraGen also at training camp. So coach announces lights out, right? And everyone should be starting to get their butts under their blankets. Then Aomine gets punched in the face by Kuroko...and passes out.**

**Ha ha. It's okay. No need to laugh.**


	7. Counting

**7. Counting**

"Seven… Eight…"

Midorima could hear Takao trail off softly from behind him, but no matter how soft it was, it didn't stop from disturbing his sleep. Midorima huffed, flopping onto his back before facing his partner. "What are you doing?"

"A-ah! Nothing! Please go back to sleep, Shin-chan! I'll be quiet."

With a shake of the head, Midorima flipped over to his side again, back facing Takao, and shut his eyes. With the latter not making any more noise, Midorima fell asleep once more—it was still early in the morning and it had been an exhausting night, after all.

Takao, on the other hand, waited to make sure that Midorima was slumbering away to dreamland, before he slowly pulled down the sheets to reveal more of Midorima's exposed back.

"Nine…Ten…" He whispered quietly to himself, smiling lovingly, as he continued to count the rest of the marks he had left on Midorima's skin last night.

* * *

**Oh, Takao.**


	8. Clean

**8. Clean**

"Takao, you have a little bit of rice on your cheek."

The point guard brought his chopsticks down from his mouth and faced Midorima. "Oh?" He replied but shrugged it off in mere seconds like it was nothing and continued to eat.

Midorima, who was particular with cleanliness, couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. That grain of rice on Takao's cheek was catching his attention a little too much. "Aren't you going to wipe it off?"

"Well, Shin-chan, I was hoping _you_ would!" Takao exclaimed after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's romantic! C'mon, Shin-chan. Don't you watch anime? The hero would always take that little grain of rice out of his love interest's face and eat it. How sweet!"

"How unsanitary," Midorima scowled.

Takao pouted. "Okay, I get it. Geez. You don't have to be so mean about it. Even though we're dating…" Takao muttered the last part under his breath, but did as Shin-chan said anyway and took the rice grain out. Just as he was about to wipe it onto a table napkin, Midorima suddenly took him by the wrist and brought his fingers to his mouth. He lightly nipped off the grain of rice from Takao's index.

This left a very flushed Takao.

Midorima, who was in six shades of red, turned away.

"Shin-chan! How bold!"

"S-shut up, Takao!" Midorima spat.

"But you know? I'm happy…" A genuine smile tugged on the side of Takao's lips.

"I'm glad, then." Midorima paused. "By the way, is your face clean?"

Takao's smile fell. "Are you kidding me." It wasn't a question.

"I'm simply making sure."

* * *

**An anime cliché. I decided to give it a go.**


	9. Sunshine

**Adult AU  
Italics is a flashback**

* * *

**9. Sunshine**

_"You are my Shin-chan… My only Shin-chan…" The man sang in a breathy whisper. In the background was the beeping of a life support. He smiled up at his partner, locking his gaze onto him, as the other's eyes started to well up with tears. "You make me happy… When skies are grey…"_

_He continued in between short breaths, lacing his frail fingers into long warm ones._

_"You'll never know dear… How much I love…you…"_

_A high-pitched sound broke throughout the room which seemed to go on forever. Midorima shot up and shook Takao by the shoulders, chanting his name loud and desperately, uncertain and full of despair. Then it had hushed down to sobs._

_Midorima pulled Takao up in a tight embrace, his tears soaking the other's hospital gown. "So much..! I love you so, _so_ much…"_

"But they took my Kazunari away…" Midorima trailed off silently, putting a fresh bouquet of flowers on the stone marble in front of him.

A little girl pulled onto his pinky finger. "Daddy… I miss daddy Kazu…"

"I miss him too, sunshine."

* * *

**So did the angst sneak up on you like I hope it would? /whispers I was secretly crying inside when I wrote this.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	10. Trick or Treat

**Hi everyone! To make up for that last update (which wasn't really...the happiest story so far), here's a spur of the moment idea I'd written.**

* * *

**10. Trick or Treat**

"Trick or treat, Shin-chan," Takao said with a grin as he approached the shooter, effectively interrupting him from his tenth 3-pointer that afternoon. Midorima only looked down at Takao, puzzled and not quite understanding what the other was saying. "Ask me, trick or treat!" Takao said again, smile not faltering.

Midorima pushed his glasses up. What was the point of this, he thought. But it was best to get it over with as soon as possible. "Trick or treat…" He replied in a monotone.

"Treat for Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed merrily and jumped into Midorima's arms. Instinctively, the shooter had caught him. He was now carrying Takao like a princess. "Take me home!" Takao pointed towards the gym's exit, urging Midorima to go forth.

Midorima sighed and dropped Takao to the floor and went back to his shooting.

Takao cried out in pain. "Shin-chan, how mean."

"Your place after practice. My family is home."

And thank the deities Takao's family was out.

* * *

**And I'll leave the rest to your imagination. /wink**


	11. Hot Cocoa

**Kindergarten AU**

**Cavity alert!**

* * *

**11. Hot Cocoa**

"It's hot…" A bespectacled boy trailed off silently then called out to his friend as loud as his timid voice would let him. "Takao…!" It came out more as a cry, really.

Takao-kun was in the corner getting some snacks he would share with the other boy. He was fighting for his own portion as his classmates did the same. But in spite of all the commotion the children were making, Takao's senses for his friend were sharp as ever.

"Shin-chan?" Takao called back, when he felt something slip off his fingers. "Hey! Don't take that!"

"Takao…"

It didn't take long before the raven-haired boy finally made his way back to Midorima. His shirt was stretched out in front of him, brimming with assorted goodies. Then, with a grin, he laid them all out onto the little blue. "He-he. I got a lot!"

"Takao…my hot cocoa…" Midorima brought up again. "It's hot."

The other giggled. "Shin-chan, it's supposed to be!"

"Yes, but…" Midorima looked down at his cup with a pout, the steam from it tingling his nose. He then brought it to his lips, and testing, he tasted the hot liquid with the tip of his tongue. Midorima squeezed his eyes shut and frowned when he ended up burning himself.

"Shin-chan, do it like this!" Takao said and reached for his own drink before blowing into it. When he deemed it cool enough, he took a big gulp, the chocolate forming a mustache on his upper lip.

Midorima did as Takao demonstrated and blew air into his cup as well. But moist started clouding up his glasses. With the sleeve of his arm, he wiped off the moist and repeated the action, only to end up with the same result. "It's no use," Midorima sobbed.

"Shin-chan is silly!" Takao reached for his friend's glasses but the latter had pulled back. "No?" Midorima shook his head.

Suddenly, Takao's face lit up as if he'd thought of an idea. "I know! Shin-chan can have mine until his' is already okay!" The raven-haired boy offered his drink to his friend.

Midorima looked puzzled at first, but took a sip from the cup anyway. "It's…good…"

"Right?"

The bespectacled boy smiled in content while the other munched on some snacks.


End file.
